


finn + rey meet space pie

by conn8d



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn8d/pseuds/conn8d
Summary: “What is it?” Rey asked, suspiciously eyeing the plate in Finn’s hands.“I think it’s a sweet?” he replied with a shrug.





	

“What is it?” Rey asked, suspiciously eyeing the plate in Finn’s hands.

“I think it’s a sweet?” he replied with a shrug.

He crossed his legs and sat down next to Rey, careful not to upset the plate. Their shoulders touched and so did their knees and they both felt that spark of _something_. Finn knew Rey had grown fond of treats (and he enjoyed then very much himself), so upon discovering a new one he was eager to share.

The pair always ate together whenever possible. Mostly in the mess hall with the rest of the Resistance. But sometimes, like today, they stole off together and ate outside away from the crowds.

Sometimes things in the mess were too loud for Rey and it was still strange to eat in front of others without worrying about them stealing your food. Occasionally her instincts still got the better of her, but nothing had come to serious injury.

Sometimes things in the mess were too chaotic and unstructured for Finn, because in the First Order no one was allowed to trade food or choose what they wanted and did the Resistance really need to have 3 entree options for every meal?

The menu also changed _seasonally_. 

There was really only one season on Jakku, and Finn had eaten the same rotation of rations his entire life. 

So some foods were still a shock.

“Durmen Root Pie, Poe said,” Finn continued. “Everyone was really excited. All the pilots got it. They said it’s only available this time of year.”

“Durmen Root? That’s a vegetable,” Rey explained eagerly. “I’ve seen them growing it in the greenhouse. It’s from…Yavin. I think. Sweets can be vegetables?”

She poked a finger gingerly at the slice of pie and grinned. It was moist and smooth and held it’s shape despite the prodding.

Finn smiled back, “I guess so. Shall we try it?”

Rey nodded and jammed her fingers into the pie, scooping a blob on to her fingers. Finn expected her to put it into her mouth, but instead she hesitated.   She shifted nervously and bit her bottom lip, before lifting her hand to his lips.

“Oh!” Finn flushed and laughed nervously. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, allowing Rey to feed him a bite of the sweet dessert.  

“Good?” she asked, breathless and rosy cheeked. 

Finn wasn’t entirely sure whether she was talking about the taste of Durmen Root Pie or the fact that she’d let him lick it off of her fingers.

Fortunately, for both cases Finn’s answer was the same. 

“Yes!” 

They beamed. 

On impulse, Finn scooped up some pie on his own fingers and fed Rey a taste of the dessert too. 

“Good for you as well?” 

Rey licked her lips and grinned before pressing a quick kiss on the tips of Finn’s fingers. She leaned back and gazed into Finn’s eyes. 

“I like it very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title pretty much says it all. Some fluff written for FinnreyFriday on tumblr.


End file.
